


Daddy, please come join us.

by Chiaki_ver_2porn0 (Chiaki_Hamano)



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Another PWP, Costume Kink, Daddy Kink, Double Dildo, I did it again, Inappropriate use of Batman's poor gauntlet, Just like the other PWPs I wrote, M/M, Much sinning, Not as Dark, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Voyeurism, i think, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 02:16:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11476497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiaki_Hamano/pseuds/Chiaki_ver_2porn0
Summary: Anonymous prompt: pls imagine Jay and Dick like doing their best to get Bruce's attention and betting who could sleep with him first but Bruce is such an asshole (a good person jeez boys) and he's like trying not to look at the boys in sexual way. ANYWAY DICK AND JAY HAVING SOME ROUGH SEX BECAUSE BRUCE JUST WON'T BREAK, Jay and Dick seducing Bruce together and like kissing when B sees them, having sex while B hears/sees them, OR JUST MOANING BRUCE NAME BECAUSE THEY BOTH THINK ABOUT HIM AND B HEARS ITDick and Jason made a bet. They supposed they technically both won it.





	Daddy, please come join us.

**Author's Note:**

> Whoops. I should've posted this earlier but it kept escaping my mind. So here we go, have another prompt I worked on a few days ago. As for those who are eagerly waiting for Contagious, rest assured, there will be a new chapter next week *winks* Without further ado, allow me to pull you to this sinful hell with me.

The first time he came across his two oldest bonding, Bruce didn’t think much of it. He only heard snippets of the conversation. “I bet you I can do it first.” And “pff please, Goldie, I’ve got mad skills. You only have that look of yours.”

 

Bruce gave both his sons a quizzical look as he placed his mug of coffee down on the dining table, wondering what they were talking about. Both Jason and Dick jerked violently when they realized that he had heard something of their conversation, both looked like they had been caught red-handed.

 

“H-Hi, B,” Dick greeted, giving Bruce a nervous smile.

 

“Old man,” Jason said, nodding his head in greeting.

 

Bruce let out an unintelligent grunt in return, watching his sons warily from the corners of his eyes. What were they planning now? The last time they got into a prank war, Alfred had banned glitter permanently. He just hoped that whatever they decided to get themselves into, it wouldn’t harm them or any innocent bystanders.

 

A pair of hands suddenly latched onto his arm and Bruce stared down at his eldest, arching an eyebrow. “So, B, I was wondering something… It’s been awhile since we patrol together, so how about I join you tonight? For old time’s sake,” Dick said, big blue eyes turned pleadingly toward him.

 

‘ _Real_ subtle, tch,’ Jason muttered under his breath. Dick shot him a glare before turning back to Bruce.

 

Bruce, for his part, placed the mug down calmly on the coaster, studying both of his mischievous sons for a long time until he was satisfied that whatever they were planning, it couldn’t possibly affect him _too_ much.  “Alright,” Bruce answered, watching Dick cheer before his eldest leaned in to place a kiss on Bruce’s cheek.

 

“You’re the best, B,” Dick announced, shooting Jason a look before he did a back flip out of the door.

 

Feeling suddenly uncertain by this new gesture of affection, Bruce touched his cheek where the skin tingled at the kiss before turning his head toward Alfred. He opened his mouth, intending to ask him what happened, hoping that he would have a better idea than Bruce himself. The old butler just looked deadpanned.

 

Bruce closed his mouth with a snap and focused on Jason who looked grumpy in comparison to Dick’s cheerfulness. His second oldest just stood up, stretching his arms over his head before approaching Bruce. “Well, I’m leaving. Thanks for the breakfast, Al,” Jason said, patting Bruce’s back just below his shoulders. For a moment, Bruce wondered if he imagined the lingering touch there or not but Jason pulled away before he could reach a conclusion.

 

“What just happened, Alfred?” Bruce decided to ask once he was sure that Jason was out of the earshot.

 

“Master Bruce, I’m not sure you want to know,” Alfred answered.

 

Bruce trusted that Alfred knew best.

 

* * *

 

Things started escalating after that. It made Bruce start noticing things that he should _not_ notice about his sons.

 

For some reasons, Dick decided to go with the first design of Nightwing costume, complete with the distracting finger stripes and zipper that went from his neck to just above his tailbone.

 

“Bruce, would you mind helping me pull up the zipper? I think it gets stuck. It’s been awhile since I used this outfit,” Dick called, turning his back to Bruce while they were changing into their alter ego.

 

“You’re probably too fat to fit in, Dickhead,” Jason called, voice distorted by his helmet but still full of amusement when Dick shot him a glare.

 

“It’s the muscle, Jay. I have more muscles than when I first started out as Nightwing,” Dick protested, arching his back so Bruce could help him with the stuck zipper.

 

The question was at the tip of his tongue. If Dick already knew the suit would not fit as well as before, why did he pick it anyway? However, recently, Dick had tried to educate him about ‘tact’, especially on how to deal with his younger sons. Bruce thought that if he held the question back, it would be a perfect practice for future ‘tact’.

 

Reaching for the zipper, Bruce slowly pulled it up. It wasn’t stuck as Dick had claimed it to be.

 

Bruce refrained himself from thinking about the little sneak peek of skin that he was shown, muscular, scarred back that arched in a graceful curve. This was his _son_.

 

Quickly, almost as if he was trying to chase the thought out of his mind, Bruce pulled up his cowl. “Let’s go, boys.” He said, slipping into Batman persona seamlessly.

 

Red Hood stood up, making an ‘after you’ gesture toward Nightwing before he faced Batman. “What is it, Hood?” Batman asked, voice gruff.

 

Red Hood didn’t respond to the question, his helmet tilted just the slightest to give off the feeling that he was dragging his eyes up and down Batman’s body. “Nothing,” Red Hood said, voice lower than usual. “Let’s go, handsome.”

 

Batman stared in confusion but he didn’t have the time to ponder when Red Robin and Robin walked in, fully suited. “Are we leaving? You are really slow,” Red Robin questioned.

 

“We are leaving,” Batman decided to answer, pushing the odd things that just happened out of his mind.

 

* * *

 

Bruce’s subconscious already knew the answer even though his mind refused to accept them as even a sliver of possibility. His sons were _not_ seducing him. While they were not related by blood, Bruce had raised them since they were young and watched them grow into the fine young men that they were today. And he was proud of their achievements. Of course, he loved them very much. He would trade away almost anything to keep them safe and happy.

 

However, he was _not_ attracted to them sexually.

 

How could he, when he looked at Dick, he saw a young child swinging on the chandelier, or a lost little soul that cried out in agony at the loss of his parents. How could he, when he looked at Jason, he only saw an angry child, hardened by life experience but no less perfect than Dick, a child that he had failed in so many ways but somehow, Jason still found it in his heart to attempt to get along better with him. Despite everything they had been through.

 

But Bruce would be lying if he said he didn’t see the attractive young men they both had become, either.

 

Dick, duped ‘sex on legs’ both as Dick Grayson and as Nightwing, with his traditionally handsome look, bright blue eyes, and even brighter smiles; Nightwing, with soundless footsteps and beautiful moves, who fought criminals with a grace and speed that even Batman himself envied.

 

Jason, who had managed to keep his street look, only got more handsome with time; teal eyes that shone a vivid green when he got too angry, with passion and compassion that almost destroyed him. No, it _had_ actually destroyed him, but then, by some miracles, he had come back. He was still angry and yet, he carried with him a flame of justice that just burnt brighter despite the obstacles it had faced; the young man who sent him cocky smirks with a distracting tilt of his face.

 

Bruce admired them both. He loved them both. And sometimes, in the most shameful moments where he was too high on Ivy’s pollen to control his own thoughts, Bruce could almost admit to wanting them, too.

 

Still, those were his own thoughts. He could not project it to the real world. Even if he got off on the memories of his sons when he was too high to know better, it didn’t mean it was okay to want them while he was completely normal. In fact, he should be ashamed.

 

So, even if Dick progressively got bolder with his affection, kissing Bruce squarely on his lips when no one was there to see it, or if Jason got gradually more handsy with time, from a pat on his back to a hand sliding up his thigh, they still didn’t mean anything by it. They had been starved of affection when they were younger, it made sense they would seek it _now_.

 

So Bruce didn’t press back against those kisses and he gently pushed Jason away when he got too close, wordlessly reminding them of personal space.

 

Bruce had hoped that would be the end of it.

 

How naïve he had been.

 

* * *

 

Bruce came across Jason and Dick accidentally while he got down the Bat Cave to check some information on a new villain. At first, his well-trained ears had picked out the sounds, small little noises that tickled at his sense. Bruce had followed it, curiosity won over the sense of duty for once. If there was something wrong with the cave security, he had to know.

 

“Mnm… Mnmm… B…”

 

Bruce froze stock still when he spotted his eldest children kissing. Dick was dressing in his Batman costume while Jason was in his Red Hood one sans his helmet, kissing each other passionately.

 

Bruce should move. He really should. This was a very private moment and Bruce felt like a pervert just standing there in the dark, watching his sons going at it.

 

Red Hood was straddling Batman’s hips, his body weight was hold up by Dick’s amazing strength while Jason’s thick, muscular thighs pinned the other on the chair.

 

One of Dick’s hands wrapped around Jason’s hip to keep him in place while the other wrapped around his neck, pulling his neck. He hadn’t even pulled down the cowl. With the right lighting and angle, it looked just like Bruce was kissing Jason.

 

“B… Please…” Bruce heard Jason murmured between wet kisses while Dick just remained silent, biting and tugging on Jason’s swollen bottom lip.

 

Little wet sucking sounds filled the cave, unbelievably dirty and erotic.

 

“ _Ahh_ … Daddy…” Jason let out a drawn out whine, sliding slowly up and down Dick’s thighs, trying to get some friction.

 

The sound startled Bruce so violently that he snapped out of the trance and he turned on his heels, pivoting out of the cave so fast one could say he was running.

 

* * *

 

It took a long time for Bruce to gather enough courage to look at Dick and Jason without seeing the scene in the Bat Cave. Both of his children had looked hurt at the sudden avoidance, and even Jason had gone out of his way to ask him what crawled up his ass and died.

 

Of course, Bruce couldn’t possibly tell them the truth.

 

He couldn’t possibly tell them that he had sprouted a hard-on and he had to stand under the cold water to will it down.

 

Bruce started checking the Cave cameras since that time, making sure that the area was clear before he approached the Cave. He hoped there wouldn’t be any more accidents in the future.

 

* * *

 

As if fate would be so merciful to him. Bruce had checked the Cave’s entrance before arriving and he had confirmed that Dick was alone down there. Surely that meant he wasn’t doing something questionable? Confident in his guess, Bruce approached the Cave, fully intended to do his research.

 

“ _Again, Nightwing._ ”

 

Bruce froze when he heard _his_ own voice coming from the Cave. He didn’t need to be the world’s greatest detective to determine that he was really here and whoever the owner of the voice was, that person couldn’t be him. There was another someone that Bruce knew that could imitate voice so well, but Damian was not down here. Bruce had checked. So who was it?

 

Feeling a quiet surge of adrenaline at the thought that someone was _using_ his son, Bruce quickened his steps.

 

He was wrong.

 

Dick was using the HD audio system; his eyes squeezed shut so he couldn’t see Bruce standing there. Dick’s zipper was pulled down and his cock was hard and leaking. He was jerking off.

 

Dick was jerking off to the sound of Bruce’s voice.

 

“B…” Bruce heard Dick moan, hips lifted up at a particularly rough stroke. At this distance, Bruce could spot that Dick was wearing Batman’s gauntlet. It wasn’t even Dick’s. It was Bruce’s. The one he used every night.

 

Bruce placed a hand over his mouth, trying to smooth down his reeling thoughts. How many times had this happened? How many times had he gone out on patrol completely unaware of what his son had used his gauntlet for? How many times had Dick gripped his hand and thought this was the gauntlet he had used to pleasure himself?

 

How could Bruce let this happen under his own roof?

 

_“Good job, Nightwing.”_

 

And Dick was crying out, lips curled around the round ‘O’ as he came all over himself, gauntlet hand cupped his cock, catching drops of semen.

 

“B…” Dick looked blissed out when he raised the gauntlet to his lips, slowly sucking on each digit to clean it throughout, tongue snaking out to gently drag a wet line against the length of the index finger.

 

It was only then that Bruce realized he had been biting his lip, trying to keep down the sounds that threatened to slip through while he imagined what it would be like for him to place his fingers in Dick’s warm, wet mouth, what it would feel like when he traced those lips with his thumb, or when he traced the roof of Dick’s mouth, teasing his tongue, forcing him to blow his fingers while keeping their eyes locked.

 

Bruce couldn’t run this time, he didn’t have the strength to. He watched Dick lick up all the semen before his son turned off the audio tape. Only when Dick pulled the gauntlet off and went to the sink to wash it that Bruce decided to leave.

 

He never saw Dick turn around at the sounds of footsteps, or how his pupils dilated slightly.

 

* * *

 

With how fast everything seemed to move, Bruce didn’t even freeze when he discovered both Jason and Dick in the cave again a few weeks after that. He just blended himself with the shadow of the cave and watched. His eyes grew half-mast while he tried to control his breathing so he wouldn’t give away his position.

 

Despite knowing that he was losing the fight to his own demon, Bruce refused to take the last step and jerk off to the wonderful show he had been cursed… blessed… with.

 

Both Dick and Jason were kneeling on the ground, facing a dildo that had been attached to the wall, frantically pleasuring it together. They placed kitten licks all over it. Their tongues occasionally touched and when it happened, Dick and Jason shared deep, dirty kisses that ended with a saliva trail connected their mouths.  “Ngh… B… B, look at me…” Dick whimpered, licking long stripes on the right side.

 

“No, look at _me_ , Bruce, _Bruce_ …” Jason whined, placing little sucks on the left side of the dildo.

 

‘ _So fucking beautiful. Both of you._ ’ Bruce couldn’t help but think. He still didn’t touch himself but there was nothing that could stop him from imagining himself in the position of being pleasured by both of them. Their mouths would be so warm and wet, Dick with sweet little licks while Jason with light scrapes of teeth warningly to demand for attention.

 

Bruce would have held both of their hair in place, hands tangling in those raven mops while he tried not to fuck into those wonderful mouths. Dick would encourage it, stroking Bruce’s thigh soothingly to give him courage while Jason would have just started acting cockier, edging Bruce to punish him, fuck that naughty mouth of his.

 

All too soon, the show ended and Bruce was almost disappointed.

 

However, before he could ponder too much on that, Dick and Jason had turned toward one another, facing each other and Bruce thought he would get a repeat performance of the first time he saw them kissing. However, he was wrong.

 

“Ready, little brother?” Dick asked huskily, stroking Jason’s cheek sweetly.

 

“Yeah,” Jason answered, voice rough with desire.

 

Bruce couldn’t help but focus a little bit more on that.

 

“Let’s give Daddy a show, mkay? Show him what good little boys we are,” Dick whispered, picking up an item on the nearby table while Jason just nodded eagerly. Bruce picked up on what it was almost immediately.

 

A double-ended dildo.

 

Despite his steel-like control, Bruce breathed out a soft half sigh, half moan at the sight.

 

Dick spread his legs wide, and Bruce should have realized that he looked as if he was trying to show Bruce, not the imaginary fantasy they had conjured up. But in his hazy state of mine, Bruce couldn’t think. He felt like he couldn’t even breathe.

 

“Daddy, do you like what you see? I prepared myself earlier. I’m so wet,” Dick said meekly, uncrossing his legs to show Bruce his gaping hole with clear lube slowly trickling down on the ground. Dick slowly pushed in three fingers, ‘too easily’, Bruce thought hazily, and separated them, making more lube trickle out. “So empty, Daddy. Need you so bad.”

 

Bruce’s mouth felt too dry at that.

 

Jason refused to lose to it though. He got on all four, turning his ass to face Bruce. “Big brother licked me open earlier. He got his tongue in so deep, it felt really good, I have big brother’s saliva filled my hole now. Daddy, want you to lick me open, too. Want both of you to lick me open… Two tongues would feel so _good_ …” Jason groaned.

 

Dick tugged Jason’s face toward him and kissed him deeply. Having lubed up the dildo, Dick slowly pushed it to his own hole before nudging Jason lightly. “Little brother…” Dick breathed.

 

Jason licked his lips and pushed himself on the other end of the dildo as well until their skins touched each other. Both boys moaned an erotic sound.

 

Bruce’s hand found itself on the wall of the Bat Cave, digging into it with all his might.

 

‘ _Move._ ’ He ordered in his mind.

 

As if Dick and Jason picked up on the command, they started moving slowly, damp skins slapped against each other in wet little smacks that drove Bruce crazy.

 

“Daddy… Daddy…” Dick whined, a hand steady the dildo so that it wouldn’t slip out of their holes while Jason had slicked up his hand and was now masturbating both their members frantically.

 

“Oh more. Oh! _Oh_ …” Jason’s breathed out a small little sound and Bruce just _knew_ that the dildo had hit his prostate. Jason started riding the toy more aggressively, fucking himself so hard that Dick was crying out with him.

 

For a little while, the Cave was filled with nothing but their heavy breathings, calls of ‘ _Daddy, daddy please let us cum, we’ll be good_ ’; Bruce was so hard that he felt like he could come just from watching his beautiful boys doing it.

 

“ _Ahhh_ …” and Dick was coming, spilling all over himself, muscles spasming violently by the force of the orgasm. And then Jason was coming to, collapsing against Dick’s chest like he couldn’t hold himself up anymore.

 

Bruce himself was breathing heavily before he took a step back, believing that he should leave right now to either take care of his hard on or to take a really cold shower.

 

“Daddy, did you like the show?” Dick suddenly called and Bruce paused mid-step.

 

He turned around.

 

“Please come join us, Daddy,” Jason said eagerly, body flushed with left over pleasure. “Let us take care of you.”

 

Dick crawled forward, offering his hand to Bruce.

**Author's Note:**

> That is the end of this one-shot! Thank you so much for every single comment, kudo, bookmark, and subscription. They brighten my day and they are my motivation to continue writing :) I hope you enjoy reading this piece!
> 
> If you want to read stories with plots, please consider my other pseudo "Chiaki_Hamano", this is mainly where I post things without plots. :D
> 
> [Find me on Tumblr!](https://chiakifics.tumblr.com/)


End file.
